O Obscuro Passado de Yami Yugi
by YamiMaiValentine
Summary: A vida de Yami ia muito bem ao lado de Yugi, sem se importar com sua vida passada no antigo egito como faraó, quando ele se vê atormentado por uma estranha menina egípcia que chega a Tóquio. Quais serão suas verdadeiras intenções? Matar o faraó? N


Yu-Gi-Oh! O Obscuro Passado de Yami Yugi The Dark Magician Yami Yugi [pic]  
  
Aquele era mais um dia normal na vida de Yugi Mutou, que se tornou o maior duelista do mundo após derrotar Pegasus e recuperar a alma de seu avô. Não só dele, mas também as almas de Mokuba e Seto Kaiba. Porém, uma dúvida continuava: Quem era aquele espírito corajoso que mudava radicalmente a calma e doce alma de Yugi em um duelista profissional, sabendo todas as mais variadas jogadas de Monstros de Duelo. Aquilo não era normal, ele sabia, que assim como Bakura se transformava em um ser maligno quando estava possuído por seu Anel do Milênio, ele também ficava assim. Poucas vezes teve chances de conversar com esse espírito que sempre o ajudou. Nem sempre, pois quase assassinou Kaiba e o próprio Yugi com esses jogos. Por causa do mesmo, em uma época, Yugi quis parar de duelar, quando perdeu para Seto Kaiba. Porém, seu espírito tinha todas as respostas. Ele não tinha coragem de surgir para Yugi, frente a frente e contar seu triste passado. Porém, esse dia tinha de chegar, e pelo novo perigo que surge, isso será indispensável para que Yugi use novamente os poderes de seu Enigma do Milênio e possa vencer com a ajuda de Yami Yugi.  
  
Capítulo I: O Retorno de Yami Bakura!   
  
Afinal, quem sou eu? - Yami Yugi perguntava-se, vigiando seu outro lado se divertindo com seus amigos. - Eu não posso ser ele... - Concluiu, sentando- se na janela da sala de aula. Como de costume, nos tempos livres, Joe e Yugi duelavam sem parar. Não era como antes e Yugi era praticamente o Mestre de Joe em Monstros de Duelo. Aquele adolescente tão 'estranho' e teimoso tinha se tornado um grande duelista que chegou ao Castelo de Pegasus, lutando pela sua irmã mais nova, Serenity. Agora, ela se recuperava no hospital depois de Yugi ter dado o dinheiro que recebeu por ter chego a final, derrotando seu próprio amigo, e ter sido finalmente operada. Que jogada incrível, Joe! - O pequeno Yugi, com uma aparência tão frágil e inocente, diferente de seu 'espírito', assim dito, admirava a mesa repleta pelas cartas as quais tanto o fascinavam. Quero ver você sair dela, agora! - Se esparramou pela cadeira, com aquele sorriso bobo de sempre, se declarando já o vencedor. Ok, você pôs o seu Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos em campo.... - Pensava, observando as carta que tinha nas mãos. - Sinto muito, Joe... - Ele tirou uma carta de seu baralho, a colocando sobre a mesa. - Acho que não é o seu dia de sorte, Joe! Sintoo muito, mas o meu Mago Negro possui 2500 pontos de ataque contra 2100 do seu Joe... - Deu aquele doce sorriso que costumava dar, com sua aparência tão calma para o amigo. - E eu combino ele com essa carta mágica... - Tirou outra carta do baralho. - As Cartolas Mágicas, elas podem mandar um de seus monstros para o cemitério, e nesse caso, eu escolho o seu Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos. Ah, não, cara! Você sempre tem que vir com esses seus truquinhos! - Fechou a cara. Ohhh, eu acho que o Joe vai chorar porque perdeu um duelo!!! - Tristan, para já começar a atormentar a mente atormentada de Joe já começava a fazer gozação com ele. Acho que não tem mais jeito. O único monstro a mais seu em campo é o Guardião Celta que possui 1400 pontos de ataque... É, venci! - Sorriu. - Não fique assim, Joe. Foi sorte! - Tentou anima-lo. Yugi... - Yami Yugi sorriu. Gostava de ver como Yugi tinha aprendido a duelar. Era um mestre, mas, afinal, porque sempre que ele tinha duelos tão importantes, ele infiltrava-se, mesmo inconscientemente. Havia algo de estranho nisso. - É um grande amigo... Eu sei, mas eu tinha a minha melhor carta! - Começou a recolher as cartas da mesa quando ouviu o sinal tocar, junto de Yugi. Joe, eu já lhe disse que mesmo com as melhores cartas, o melhor é ter estratégias. Precisa ter em seu baralho, não só poderosos monstros, mas fracos também. Assim como as cartas mágicas, elas são ótimas alternativas para quando se está em uma encrenca... - Pegou a mochila sobre a mesa Espera aí, cara! Eu quero passar ainda na loja do seu avô, hoje. Para ver se ele me... - Deu um sorriso malicioso para Yugi, batendo nas costas do menino que quase voou para longe. - Faz um descontinho em algumas cartas! Huhuhu! YUGI!! - Eles ouviram uma voz conhecida chamar. Téa? - Yugi ficou surpreso ao ver a expressão de espanto que ela tinha. Pensei que estava nas aulas de dança... - Completou Tristan. Precisa ver Bakura... - Disse, ofegante. Apoiando-se com as mãos sobre os joelhos. O que é que tem o Bakura?! - Yugi teve um mal pressentimento... Será que... Ele foi possuído pelo Anel do Milênio, mais uma vez! - Encerrou ela, para o pavor de todos. Não pode ser!! - Yugi se lembrou de como Bakura ficava toda vez que era possuído pelo Anel do Milênio. Bakura possuía um enorme poder das trevas e não sabia como controla-lo. Yugi ficava assustado. Isso lhe dava novamente aquela sensação de temor que o fez quase desistir de duelar. Aquele 'espírito' que ele tinha dentro de si, como ele falava, quase assassinara Kaiba... Yami Yugi também pareceu apreensivo. Será que tinha que novamente duelar com Yugi? Fazia tanto tempo desde o duelo com Pegasus que os dois não 'uniam suas almas'. Ele saltou da janela, adentrando melhor a sala. Sentiu a apreensão de Yugi, afinal, ele sabia tudo o que seu outro eu também sentia. E viu, que Yugi estava com medo não de Bakura, e sim dele, Yami Yugi, ou melhor, ele mesmo. Vamos logo! - Gritou Joe, em um tom imperativo, levando eles para fora da sala. Yugi, acho que não vai ficar nada feliz com o que ele quer... - Disse Téa, correndo ao lado deles. Do que está falando, Téa? - Yugi virou-se para ela. Bakura.... - Deu uma pequena pausa. - Quer um duelo contra você! UM DUELO?! - Exclamou. - Contra mim?! Isso não é coisa boa, gente. Me lembro muito bem quando Bakura ficou possuído pela última vez, ainda no castelo do Pegasus. Em um momento estava me ajudando e em outro, usou poderes muito estranhos e... Eu vi eles sendo mortos por essa magia de Bakura. Depois ele quis a alma do Mokuba! Yugi parou, pensativo.... Bakura tinha esses poderes, e no final, sabia que ele também tinha. Quando duelou com Pegasus conseguiu trocar de alma com seu outro eu. Era obra das Relíquias do Milênio que eles possuíam. Instrumentos dos Jogos das Trevas. Esse outro eu dentro de si também era mau assim como era o que havia dentro de Bakura? E se fosse o mesmo? Yugi pensava.... Ei, Yugi! ACORDA!! - Chamou a atenção dele. Ah? - Se ligou, voltando a correr com eles. Logo eles chegaram ao terraço da escola, sendo guiados por Téa, que parecia estar em pânico depois do que viu. A não ser quando teve aquele 'sonho' que tinha acabado de descobrir que não era um sonho, quando viu a si mesma e seus amigos como cartas do baralho de Yugi, e logo após, no Castelo de Pegasus, Bakura havia usado sua magia, mas para protege-los, já que Pegasus iria aprisionar suas almas. Já era de tarde e o sol estava se pondo, deixando assim, um vento agradável no lugar. Foi fácil reconhecer Bakura, de costas para eles, observando Tokyo do alto da escola. Mesmo dali Yugi conseguiu, não sabendo como, sentir um enorme poder dentro dele, um poder maligno. Yugi, Téa, Joe e Tristan pararam, apreensivos para com Bakura. Por que decidiu falar comigo aqui em cima, Bakura? - Perguntou Yugi, se aproximando de Bakura, com um pé atrás, temendo o que pudesse acontecer. Téa ainda não lhe contou? - Virou-se para eles deixando-os abismados. Yugi tinha certeza! Bakura voltara a ser possuído pelo espírito das trevas de seu Anel do Milênio. Os olhos estreitados e um sorriso maléfico que tomavam conta daquela expressão tão doce e angelical de Bakura. O que aconteceu... com o Bakura? - Joe se escondeu atrás de Téa, com medo. Nunca havia visto Bakura daquele jeito. Pois vou esclarecer as coisas. - Bakura continuou a falar. - Quero um duelo! Há muito tempo não consigo mais dominar a alma deste humano, e então, preciso rápido de seu Enigma do Milênio para me apossar de uma alma mais preparada para isso. E a sua, pequeno Yugi. - Sorriu sarcasticamente para o mesmo. - me parece ideal. Por isso, - Fez seu deck surgir nas suas mãos, começando a embaralha-lo sem parar. - Então, vamos ao duelo! Não, Yugi! - Tristan se aproximou do menino repleto de conflitos e tocou nos ombros dele (isso até é válido. Já viram a altura do Tristan para a do Yugi? Noss!!) - Bakura é um ser muito poderoso nessas ocasiões, não pode! Há um espírito maligno dominando sua alma. É muito perigoso.... Yugi olhou no fundo dos olhos de Tristan como alguém que quisesse dizer algo, ou na verdade, explodir de vez. Respirou fundo, se controlando. Sabia como aquilo era perigoso. Mas Tristan disse certo sobre um espírito maligno, e que afinal, ele sabia que também possuía. Yugi não sabia mais o que fazer. Temia por voltar a usar seu Enigma do Milênio e que tudo saísse de seu controle. E, aliás, ele não se sentia ninguém na frente desse poder. Não resistiu quando fora ao Domínio das Trevas. Mostrava que ele não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso. Mas o que ele faria? Deixaria Bakura ser abduzido desse jeito assim? Era uma verdadeira ameaça, e mesmo Yami Yugi o ajudando, ele também não poderia significar uma ameaça? Acho que alguém aqui está querendo voltar a brincar com o Cyber Commander.... - Bakura alfinetou, ironizando. Sabendo que era a carta preferida de Tristan, já havia o transformado uma vez naquela carta, o mandando até para o Cemitério. CALE A BOCA!!! - Tristan não pensou duas vezes antes de partir para cima de Bakura, sendo segurado por Joe. Calma, cara! - Segurou ele pelos braços. - Deixe isso com Yugi.... Tristan parou e acenou com a cabeça para Joe. Estava certo. Yugi que tinha de decidir isso. Aquele que havia se tornado um dos maiores duelistas do mundo vivia nesse conflito que há muito tempo, desde a luta com Pegasus, não sofria. Lembrara-se que prometera a si mesmo que jamais duelaria novamente com a ajuda do Enigma do Milênio, apenas por... Não querer machucar ninguém, e realmente, não se envolver novamente com o poder das trevas, que mesmo querendo negar, não podia, pois isso havia dentro dele, sim. O que está esperando, Yugi? Yugi ouviu uma voz, semelhante a sua. Semelhante não, a mesma voz, porém, com um tom de confiança, poder, estabilidade... Ele parou, temendo à voz. Era ele, tinha certeza. Será que mesmo sem o Enigma do Milênio ele o estava acompanhando constantemente. E se era Yugi mesmo? Vamos, Yugi. Para ficar mais divertido, poderia usar uma de minhas magias... Contra.... - Passou os olhos por eles. - Que tal Joe? É seu melhor amigo, não é? Que tal uma corridinha contra o Estripador de Cartas, meu caro amigo, Joe? Joe não respondeu, apesar de ter ficado tremendo, como sempre. Yugi continuava apático, parecia muito distante dali. YUGI, DEIXE-ME AJUDA-LO!!!! - Yami Yugi gritou, agressivamente, sacudiu Yugi pelos ombros. NÃO!!! - Yugi gritou, pondo as mãos sobre a cabeça, agindo como se estivesse falando com alguém, assustando os outros. Então.... Não vai aceitar meu duelo? - Sorriu maliciosamente Bakura. Ta tudo bem, Yugi? - Téa se aproximou de Yugi. Yugi, o que está acontecendo com você? Vai fugir de um duelo? Ou por acaso tem medo de mim?! TENHO, E MUITO!! Não sei quem você é.... Nem o que quer comigo! Mas, responda-me, Yugi: Por que está agindo assim? Desde que duelou com Kaiba tem receio sobre usar o Enigma do Milênio e minha ajuda. Nunca quis seu mal. Ao contrário, sempre tentei suportar o que você.... o que você não suportava. NUNCA QUIS E NUNCA VOU QUERER SEU MAL!!! Yugi olhou meio que decepcionado para Yami Yugi, que permaneceu calado. O extremamente contido e sério nos duelos, Yami Yugi se alterara, gritando com seu 'dono'. Aquele olhar de decepção se tornou um olhar de ódio e revolta contra Yami. Me.... - Pareceu tomar coragem para falar, apertando os olhos e os punhos fechados. - ME DEIXE EM PAZ!!!! - Gritou. Y-Yugi.... - Yami Yugi gaguejou. Era seu único amigo naquele momento, e, de qual momento ele se lembrara de ter um amigo? Yugi era mais que um amigo, era uma parte dele que agora se voltava contra si. Decidiu obedecer às ordens dele, não interferindo nas decisões do 'Pequeno Yugi', assim como ele o chamava. Yugi, alôôô???? - Joe sacudia o menino de olhar tão perdido e longe. O que aconteceu? - Yugi se assustou ao ver Joe daquele jeito. Cara, você foi longe, heim Yugi? Se desligou do mundo por completo. - Respondeu Joe. E então, Yugi? Qual sua decisão....? - Elevou uma das cartas de seu baralho, ameaçando-o Eu vou duelar com você, Bakura! - Surpreendeu seus amigos com sua resposta tão firme. Humm.... - Sorriu. - Ótima decisão, Yugi. Vamos nos divertir bastante. Dessa vez, quem ganhar, ficará com seu Enigma do Milênio, certo? CERTO! - Yugi tirou o Enigma do Milênio do pescoço, o colocando no chão. Na verdade, sentia que não estava perdendo nada. Yami Yugi se sentiu péssimo ao ver o desprezo total que Yugi havia dado a ele. Não imaginava que tivesse laços de amizade tão fortes com Yugi e os outros. Aquilo surgiu com o tempo, e, Yugi estar apostando a sua Relíquia do Milênio era como o fim da picada para Yami Yugi. HORA DO DUELO! - Bakura e Yugi disseram juntos. O pequeno Yugi tirou o seu baralho do casaco da escola, enquanto que Bakura, virou-se para trás, mexendo em sua mochila. O que será que esse traidor ta fazendo, gente? - Perguntou Joe, curioso. Eu sei lá.... Mas coisa boa é que não vem por aí! - Respondeu Téa. Pronto! - Ele tirou dois dispositivos de duelo, iguais aos de Seto Kaiba. - Acho que Kaiba já lhe ensinou como se usar esses novos aparelhos, não é? - Jogou um dos dispositivos para Yugi. Pensei que jogaríamos da maneira convencional.... - Disse, colocando o aparelho no braço. Identifique logo seu baralho.... - Colocava seu baralho sobre o dispositivo. - Será uma sensação incrível, Yugi. Não gosto disso. Aliás, como o Bakura conseguiu isso, sendo das empresas Kaiba? - Desconfiado estava Tristan, como sempre. Vamos começar! - Bakura tirou uma carta do baralho, a reconhecendo no dispositivo, lançou aquele disco. - Começo com uma carta virada para baixo! E termino minha jogada... Bakura.... Não duvido pelo olhar que ele deu que não seja a carta preferida dele.... Mas é cedo demais, ele não usaria logo de entrada A Troca de Coração.... - Refletiu Yami Yugi. Certo. - Acenou Yugi com a cabeça, observando as cartas que tinha nas mãos. Por algum motivo desconhecido, sua mão tremeu, até mesmo antes de fazer a jogada. Mal havia começado o duelo. Tentou tirar isso da cabeça, e puxou a carta. - Ataco sua carta virada para baixo com Gaia! O Cavaleiro Feroz! - Pela ordem de Yugi, o monstro se materializou em sua frente. - Gaia, ataque a carta virada para baixo! - Ordenou. O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?! - Exclamou Yami Yugi, pondo a mão sobre a testa. Não acreditava no que Yugi havia feito. - Com certeza é uma carta armadilha, se não for mágica! Onde está com a cabeça, Aibou?! - Gritou, tendo que se conter para não interferir no duelo. O Yugi ta maluco?! - Perguntou Joe, impaciente. Gaia se aproximou da carta e fincou sua lança na mesma. Ao ataca-la, na mesma hora, Bakura virou sua carta no dispositivo. Ótimo, Yugi. Acabou de ativar o meu Círculo de Magia que prende o seu Cavaleiro! - Sorriu sarcasticamente. - E você? - Olhou diretamente para Yami Yugi, ao lado de Yugi. - Vai deixar seu sucessor perder desse jeito? Com quem ele ta falando? - Téa segurou o braço de Joe, ficando atrás dele. Não faço a mínima idéia. Yami Bakura, sei que quer um duelo comigo, mas prometi ao meu Aibou que não contrariaria mais os pedidos, na verdade, ordens dele. Vamos, príncipe. Sabe o que vai acontecer se ele continuar.... - Provocou Yami que não sabia o que fazer. Yugi olhava para todos os lados, sem ver Yami. No fundo ele também sentia a presença do Aibou, mas não conseguia vê- lo. Agora que seu Gaia está preso, vou começar minha seguinte jogada.... - Puxou duas cartas do deck, ainda olhando fixamente para os assassinos olhos de Yami. - Invoco o Mago Negro! E... mais uma carta virada para baixo..... O MAGO NEGRO?! - Yugi se surpreendeu ao vê-lo surgir em sua frente. Não! Yugi não conseguirá atacar essa carta, é a carta do coração dele! Bakura teve um plano maligno.... Está usando o Anel do Milênio! O que eu posso fazer? - Yugi pensava, suando, observando o baralho. - Se eu.... - Tirou uma carta do baralho, sendo interrompido por Bakura. Hum, vamos ver. Você quer usar o Duende Místico? Para quê? Alguma estratégia que VOCÊ NUNCA pensaria, pequeno Yugi? E sim, o seu verdadeiro mestre! COMO SABIA QUE.... - Olhou a carta bem, ele havia acertado. MESTRE?! - Tristan ficara confuso. Afinal, todos estavam confusos. Yami Bakura estava falando demais. Isso é uma grande mentira, Bakura! - Yami Yugi pronunciou-se finalmente com Yami Bakura. - As habilidades de Yugi são próprias dele, sou apenas um guia! Um guia que não o deixa sobreviver no Domínio das Trevas. Afinal, esse corpo também já não é mais tão importante para mim. Quem sabe quando terminarmos esse duelo, eu possa ter a honra de aproveitar seu Aibou? Eu nunca deixaria isso. - Estreitou os olhos, como de costume, quase que soletrando a última frase. Com quem está falando? - Perguntou Yugi, ainda confuso com a adivinhação das cartas. - Será que isso tem haver com a Relíquia do Milênio de Bakura? - Pensou. - Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, mas estou me sentindo nervoso demais! Algo está estranho comigo e eu não sei o que é! Por que não consigo fazer as jogadas como as planejo? É simples, pequeno Yugi.... - Voltou a interferir os pensamentos de Yugi, Bakura. - Assim como quando duelou com Pegasus ele tinha a capacidade de ler a mente das pessoas, eu tenho a capacidade de ler suas almas, e elas refletem também tudo o que pensa. Porém, o mais divertido é ver seu desespero desde que começamos o duelo. Seria o poder das trevas? - Ironizou. Ele tem razão. Não sei porque, mas, sinto um desânimo total. Não quero mais duelar.... Estou muito fraco e não.... Não vejo mais sentido nesse duelo. - Yugi, para a surpresa de todos, jogou seu baralho no chão, tremendo. Aibou?! - Yami não entendeu a reação dele. Yugi, você ta bem? - Joe desviou os olhos de Bakura para Yugi. Deixe-me ajuda-lo, Yugi.... - Yugi pôde ver Yami estendendo a mão para ele. Não. É muito perigoso. - Continuou a olhar para Bakura. - Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo. É o poder do Anel do Milênio de Bakura! Ajude-o, Anzu! E ajude a si mesmo! - Insistiu Yami. Com quem o Yugi ta falando, agora? - Perguntou Tristan. Vai desistir, pequeno Yugi? É melhor fazer isso se não vai seguir o conselho do príncipe. Eu.... - Ele tomou fôlego, se abaixando e recolhendo as cartas do baralho, ainda tremendo. - Vou continuar! - Apoiou as mãos no chão, ofegante. Não, Yugi! - Téa se agarrou mais ainda ao braço de Joe. Enfrente-me, se puder.... - Bakura sorriu para Yugi que pareceu apavorado ao ver aquela expressão tão maligna. Yugi tornou a olhar para as cartas, ainda assustado com Yami Bakura. O Shadow Realm não era para ele mesmo, sabia disso. Não podia e não queria usar o poder de Yami. Não se lembrava o que acontecia depois dos duelos que usava o Enigma do Milênio, e se ficasse tão cruel, assim como Bakura? Sua vista ficou turva, os olhos tentando se firmar sobre a carta que tinha nas mãos. O Mago Negro. Sua carta. Ao olhar seu redor, pode ver uma enorme escuridão, apenas Yami Bakura, ele e suas cartas. O que está acontecendo?! Onde.... Onde os outros estão? E.....Yami.....? - Perguntou por Yami Yugi ao nada. Sua alma será minha, pequeno Yugi! Hahahaha!! - Yami Bakura disparou em uma risada histérica pondo Yugi em pânico. Aquela fora a última coisa que Yugi viu. Apenas a densa escuridão sobrou. Nada mais. YUGI!!! - Téa gritou, soltando o braço de Joe e correndo até Yugi, desmaiado sobre suas cartas. Humpf, já era de se esperar. - Bakura cruzou os braços, com um sorriso de vitória. Aibou.... - Yami Yugi se assustou do mesmo jeito ao ver seu pequeno outro eu. Téa parou estática antes que pudesse chegar até Yugi. Não acreditava no que estava vendo. Um outro Yugi havia surgido e estava com Yugi nos braços. Era aquele mesmo! Aquele que surgia nos momentos mais difíceis. A aparência idêntica a de Yugi, um pouco mais alto e com um olhar que poderia dar força a qualquer um para seguir em frente. Os outros repetiram a expressão de Téa, sem entender. Apenas Bakura pareceu satisfeito. Derrotara Yugi, e agora, finalmente Yami Yugi aparecia. Era como reencontrar um velho 'amigo'. Quem é você? - Tristan perguntou, descrente. Yami Yugi não sabia o que responder a Tristan. Não era a primeira vez que se viam, eram grandes amigos na verdade. Mas naquele momento, seu coração disparou. Estava frente a frente com os amigos de Yugi, e se ele tinha surgido assim, de repente, não havia acontecido algo bom com seu Aibou, com certeza. A-Alguém que protege o pequeno Yugi.... - Respondeu, envergonhado. Acho que nosso duelo acabou. - Bakura virou-se, recolhendo seu baralho. Ainda não, Yami Bakura! - Yami Yugi se levantou, deixando Yugi com Téa e os outros. Sua posição superior era indescritível. Então.... - Falou, sem se virar. - Decidiu finalmente duelar comigo, príncipe? Não. - Respondeu sério. - Apenas.... - Estendeu a mão na frente de Bakura, e olhou fixamente para os olhos dele. - Liberte a sua mente!!! - Gritou, ao mesmo tempo em que Yami Bakura também. O que significa isso? - Perguntou Joe, espantado. Bakura bateu contra o chão. As pontas de seu Anel do Milênio apontaram em uma linha reta, sem parar. A Relíquia Milenar dele estava brilhando com uma forte e intensa luz dourada. Yami Yugi parecia ter pressentido algo quando viu na sua frente uma sombra negra surgir. Acha que esse truque irá funcionar contra mim, príncipe? - Uma voz neutra surgiu do nada. Yami Yugi viu a sombra se materializar na sua frente. Um jovem homem, de longas vestes egípcias assim como os olhos e as feições surgiu. Usava um branco turbante à cabeça, ocultando-lhe os cabelos que ficavam ligeiramente aparecendo, lisos, negros, caídos sobre o rosto. Alto e magro, muito atraente, por sinal. Parecia enxergar Yami como alguém que o conhecia muito bem, diferente dele que não imaginava quem fosse, mas logo notou um bracelete preso ao seu braço, dourado, semelhante demais às Relíquias do Milênio. Quem é você? - Perguntou, sem se mover, ainda sério. Não se lembra mais de mim, príncipe? Huhuhu.... - Sorriu para ele. - Isso não lhe lembra nada? - Apontou para o bracelete. O que é isso? Uma Relíquia do Milênio?! Exatamente. Posso dizer que seu Aibou é um fraco. A alma vulnerável deste menino com o poder do Anel do Milênio me ajudou muito. Escute bem, príncipe: Proteja Aibou! Do que está falando?! Como sabe sobre.... Yugi? - Demonstrava o quanto estava confuso. Proteja-o! - Advertiu novamente, o misterioso egípcio. - Aos poucos, você irá se lembrar do seu passado que foi soterrado pelas areias do deserto.... Cuide dele, príncipe. E MUITO bem! - Enfatizou, desaparecendo na frente deles. ESPERE!!! - Yami Yugi gritou, confuso, não entendendo nada do que ele havia dito. Ei, cara! - Joe o chamou. J-Joe? - Encarou os olhos dele, ainda com temor. O que aconteceu com o Yugi? - Perguntou Téa, angustiada. Meu Aibou ficará bem. - Tocou no rosto de Yugi ainda desacordado. - Acreditem em mim. Você é.... A segunda alma de Yugi, Yami Yugi. Já não é a primeira vez que nos vemos. AAAAAH! - Gritou Joe. - EU ME LEMBRO DE VOCÊ! O YUGI GIGANTE!!!! Yugi gigante? ¬¬' - Questionou Yami, sem entender nada, mais ainda. Aquele sonho então foi real! Fala do duelo que tive com Yami Bakura? Sim, aquela foi uma das poucas vezes que eu pude me materializar na frente de Yugi, e afinal, de todos vocês. - Retomou um olhar remoto. - Meu passado.... Soterrado pelas areias do deserto....?  
  
E agora? Quem será o misterioso egípcio também possuidor de uma Relíquia do Milênio? Ô que acontecerá com Yugi? Qual será o verdadeiro passado de Yami Yugi? Por que Yugi não quer mais duelar?  
  
TBC.... 


End file.
